


Little Bird, Little Bird

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is never gone. They're always close to your heart, where it counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird, Little Bird

It was a blanket, he remembers getting it for his birthday.

\---

It's also how his parents decided to tell him he was adopted. The cheery feeling of ice cream and cake faded abruptly into an icy pit of nothingness in his stomach. That solid lump in his throat welled up until his vision tunneled to a distant memory he could never catch and the realization that his life wasn't as perfect as he thought. He was missing something he never knew but always wanted. And he could never have it.

\---

To this day, he can't make a passable attempt at anything covered in frosting. His adoptive parents haven't noticed how he'll mash up any cake, birthday or otherwise, into his plate. He swears he can taste ash rather than the sugary delight of chocolate frosting and vanilla ice cream.

\---

He always liked pie better anyhow.

\---

It was a small blanket, unremarkable really. Meant to wrap a baby in. The only thing he had from his birth parents. It was a soft yellow with a sparrow in flight embroidered on the top edge along with a dog wagging its tail at the bottom.

He remembers lifting it to his face and smelling a soft perfume that calmed him instantly.

\---

One Saturday, he tagged along with Lydia under the guise of getting her a gift. He spent half the day looking through the endless bottles on Macy's perfume floor only to leave empty handed. Trying to catch the memory of that scent.

\---

The blanket was always his touchstone so it wasn't surprising that he threads a needle with a soft pale yellow thread and sews it under his jersey, right over his heart.

He needs them more than ever now.

And sometimes if he closes his eyes, he feels they're watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> General housekeeping from the various fills I made for the teenwolf_slash ficlet challenge awhile back. For lostyoursoul who prompted Jackson - sparrow, birthday, needle. Unbeta'd so be kind, comments are love! ♥


End file.
